Talk:Nekomura Iroha/@comment-34845747-20181114234114/@comment-53539-20181115010502
From the POV of things, biology plays a small role in voices, males and females have certain traits that normally appear in one or the other. I've had people try and argue about this with me, but to me I find a lot of things behind it are driven by SJW mindset and not from the POV of the human body itself. Our bodies are not made of clay, they cannot be shaped into whatever we want and at our core our DNA has built in limitations. So the whole "gender issue" does come somewhat a mess for us because social politics cause issues with discussion of "gender". In the POV of the provider being male, that means Iroha is a not a "true female vocal". From the POV of the provider being female that means Iroha is not a "typical female vocal" either. Vocaloid records certain traits, the traits typical of one gender or another get recorded, appearing more dominate then head voice or chest voice. Even if you have a male and female vocal of the same range, you basically get slight difference due to gender. If no traits were common between the two there would be no differences of the two genders. Vocaloid treats all vocals the same. I pointed out this is the problem with chest and head voices, with only the airiness or expression ended up being the difference. Its the same for Falsetto vocals (more so as falsetto is a different registry but Vocaloid ignores this), there is only 1 set of calculations for basically everything (which is also why languages also have no differences besides their set up). Still, Vocaloid voicebanks in Japan now record more traits as of V4, ergo the issue will become more problematic going forward, though we have yet to have another Iroha situation. I do find the whole issue of gender is something everyone is touchy on. I did try and create a topic on this. We accept Len and Ryuto have female providers and struggle to sound masculine (at least two of Len's struggle with this issue); we do not seem to want to discuss Iroha's issue. Selene-Vu, you have the explaination from Akumi and why the whole issue is a concern/mess for this wiki. So yes, fans are bound to react, but for every fan who wants to talk about gender there is a group of fans who react knee-jerk as SJW and we get nowhere. Yamaha themselves does take gender into account; when making VY2, they only referenced the "true males" which meant they did not reference Len and Ryuto. IF your making a masculine vocal, you will not be able to compare it to a female provider's efforts as for the reasons mentioned by my note of traits, this works in reverse for female. And its all because of post-puberty when male hormones kick in and separate guys from girls. Incidentally, the provider for Iroha does not sound either like a male whose hormones have not kicked in, aka a "Castrato". https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Castrato Edit: BTW, if he started off as female, bare in mind that the boobs shrink if you get gender change to male. The shoulders broaden. The voicebox enlarges, the genitals try and look more masculine. In reverse, the male genitals have to be changed to look more female via surgery, the shoulders don't ever stop being broad. Hips widen, boobs enlarge, you loose upper body strength. You can avoid hormone treatment and be made to look female via plastic surgery but all things come with a risk. There are a couple of things that are one way, the widening of hips and enlarging of voicebox for example. Genitals can be problematic. Women can become infertile, unable to have children, while men who have surgery have a similar predicament. Its a similar thing with plastic surgery, every snip and cut bites into the human body and you can get to a state of no return wherein you do more damage with further surgery then you fix. Just noting all this as a response to the "shirt off" situation. If done right you will never know a person was ever female if they turn male.